Born to Be Wild
by rainbowdash12345
Summary: After The Titan War Percy is left Blinded by the one he loved the most. Betrayed and doesn't Trust anyone Percy is sent to help Artemis Protect her Hunt. What happens when you mix arrows, swords, unicorns, and magic? this story!
1. Blinded and Betrayed

Hey guys its me and this is a new story. this story starts at the end of the titan war

Disclaimer:I don't own PJO.

Percy POV

Me and Annabeth stood back to back, Annabeth fighting Ethan and Me fighting Luke/Kronos. Annabeth parried a slash sent from Ethan and twirled her blade and stabbed him in the stomach. He fell to the ground and disappeared into the shadows. I went to stab Luke when Annabeth turned around and started fighting me.

"Annabeth what are you doing?" I yelled.

"You thought that I was actually on your side? You actually thought that Silena was actually the spy? Truth is that I slipped the bracelet onto her wrist before she left. I hate the Olympians and Kronos gave me a much better deal."

"what do you mean?" I asked fearfully.

"He gave me immortality and the chance to kill you!" she said attempting to stab me. I ducked down and she ended up pushing downwards and stabbed me in the eye,**(AN: Kill Bill moment)**I screamed in pain as she stabbed my other eye.I blindly reached out for her and the last thing i heard from her was," I will see you sooner than you think."

I sensed something coming from behind me and met the object with my sword. it cut through the object like butter and there was an agonized scream coming from the person and I realized it was Kronos. I heard a thud and I fell to the ground looking for the body. I felt a hand and grabbed it.

"Thank you Percy. I can't believe Annabeth would do that. Please clear my name. Help the undetermined be claimed. Thats the only reason I did this. I-"

" It's okay Luke. I understand. I will do everything in my power to clear your name." I reassured him.

" Thank you."He croaked out and finally went still. I reached for his eyes and closed them.

Thats when I heard 12 sets of feet come pounding into the Throne room.

"What happened here" I heard my fathers voice call out.

I heard a few sets of feet pound towards me.

"Percy!" Hermes and Apollo yelled.

I looked up into the direction of their voices and heard gasps of shock.

" Percy what happened to your eyes!?" Athena cried out.

" Annabeth was a traitor.'

" you can't mean-"

"Silena wasn't the traitor. Annabeth framed her.

That was when I passed out.

* * *

Apollo POV

We lifted Percy onto the gurney and wheeled him into the medical room.

I went to see his and saw how bad they really were. These were unfixable.

"we can't fix these he is going to have to be blind for the rest of his life." I whispered to Hermes.

"WAIT!" Athena yelled. " Have you guys ever thought about cybernetic eyes?"

"Well-"

**Ha Ha left you with a cliff hanger guys. review on what you guys think is going to happen because I'm the only one who knows.**


	2. This Christmas Life

Hey guys I just wanted to thank these few people for following my story; Deathspot 551,Pewigodofawsome,rider-84,Guardian of Fear, sweetest-time,shadowknightmare,darknessgod34,toile Grant, and 1captainobvious. Thanks for reading. Onto chapter 2.

* * *

Percy POV

I woke up and felt bandages around my eyes. I reached for them and someone pushed them away.

"Don't touch them." Came Apollo's voice.

"Why not?"

"Your eyes are gonna feel a little strange."

He slowly slid the bandages off and I closed my eyes. I slowly opened them and it was like camera lens opening. I looked at Apollo and information popped up like a dictionary.

_Apollo; son of Leto and Zeus. God of the Sun,poetry,prophecies,and music. Twin brother of Artemis. Stare at center for five seconds to find info on Artemis._

I looked up in shock at Apollo. He looked at me sadly.

"I'm sorry Percy, it was the only way we could keep you from being blind. I-"

"Are you kidding?! This is awesome! I was just wondering how long I've been out."

"Oh well you have been out for 1 week."

"Eh... it's not that bad. Everything that happened in the throne room, was it real?"

"Yes Annabeth Chase betrayed Olympus."

"Shouldn't we be going to the throne room?"

"Yeah we should go."

We reached the throne room and my father embraced me with a hug, tears spilling down the back of my t-shirt.

"Percy let me see your eyes." He said slightly demanding.

I looked him straight in the eye and he gasped.

"What do my eyes look like?"I asked, since I hadn't seen them yet.

He pulled out a full length mirror and I looked at my eyes. The had the same shape as a circular camera lens and were silver with a hazy blue pupil. They were a pretty, ghostly blue.

"It is time for the heroes to gain there rewards."

(Pretend like the awards go like they did in the book but exclude Annabeth and Percy's reason for not wanting immortality and his love for Annabeth.)

* * *

1 year later.

"Come on Percy you have to fight harder if you want my blessing!" Artemis' voice rang through my head. Did I mention I was the champion of Hestia,Hera,He ate,and almost Artemis. Except I was her new guardian. I finished off the last hydra and headed back to camp.

When I got there Artemis was waiting for me with Viola who was a unicorn that looked like a thestral with a horn. She was pitch black and my baby. Artemis stepped forward and put her hand to my head. Her hand pulsed with silver energy and then I had all the knowledge that I needed to know about hunting, archery, stealth, and knife fighting. We went to the campfire and sat around. The hunters gathered around them.

"You guys do know it's Christmas eve right?"

"What's Christmas?"

To say I was shocked was an understatement. They didn't know what Christmas was?! It looked like everyone but Thalia didn't know what it was.

"Well Christmas is when a person named Santa Clause comes and gives everyone presents, all in one night, to everyone!" I exclaimed joyfully.

"And on Christmas eve it is a tradition to sing carols." Thalia said handing out Carol booklets. We sang 8 or 9 Christmas songs and all the girls were laughing and smiling.

Phoebe looked up at me and asked," Thalia says your a good singer, can you sing something for us?"

I glared at Thalia and grinned evilly,"say percy, how about you sing that sing that song you wrote for Christmas last year."

I sighed and shuffled toward my bag finding my over stuffed song journal. I flipped to the page and started singing, ( I don't own this song shane dawson does)

_If life was like a Christmas movie_  
_I wouldn't have a care or worry_  
_And everything would always turn out fine_

_Making angels in the snow_  
_Kissing under mistletoe_  
_And everyone would always have a smile_

_But baby, life isn't that easy_  
_Sometimes it gets crazy_  
_I'm falling on my knees_  
_Yeah_  
_I'm hoping for a happy ending_  
_So let's stop pretending what life could be_

_[Chorus]_  
_There'll be dancing and singing_  
_This Christmas life_  
_And the bells will be ringing_  
_This Christmas life_  
_No more heartaches or heartbreaks_  
_This Christmas life_  
_Oh I wish it could be mine_

_If I lived up on the north pole_  
_I would stare outside my window_  
_And look around at all the shining lights_

_Christmas carols at the front door_  
_Family at the dinner table_  
_And every night would always end just right_

_But baby, life isn't that easy_  
_Sometimes it gets crazy_  
_I'm falling on my knees_  
_Yeah_  
_I'm hoping for a happy ending_  
_So let's stop pretending what life could be_

_[Chorus]_

_So I close my eyes and_  
_create a wonderland where_  
_anything's possible there_  
_I'm just dreaming of what it would be_

_[Chorus x2]_

I looked up to loud whoops and applause. I looked at Artemis and her eyes were wide as dinner plates.

"Well it's time to go to bed guys have a good sleep." I said walking off to my tent.


End file.
